Checkmate, Darling
by RuikaRose
Summary: Ka. Raito has, for the first time ever, managed to defeat L in a game of chess. But instead of feeling triumphant he is...worried? Romance with some comedy. LxLight pairing.


**AN: This was one of those rare stories where I know the beginning and the end but I'm not sure what will end up happening in between. Anyway, I like it. :)**

**--**

It had been a quiet day at Kira Taskforce Headquarters. Seated behind a plain desk, Yagami-san carefully inspected the documents that Mogi regularly carried over to him in armloads, occasionally making notes. Watari had disappeared momentarily, likely off to prepare L's latest treat. The only sounds were the rustle of papers and the faint clink of chess pieces being moved.

Behind his workstation Matsuda fidgeted, and he kept glancing at L and Raito's chess game with a wistful expression. After a while he gave up all pretense of working and rushed over to watch them. "So, who's winning?" he asked excitedly.

Neither L nor Raito turned to look at him, both heavily engrossed in the match. "In a game like this, we won't know until it's won, Matsuda," Raito explained with some condescension as one of his pawns was pushed off the board.

"That means it's L," Mogi said as he passed them carrying his papers. Raito paused for a moment and glared at him, and Matsuda saw the older man smile slightly as he headed to Yagami-san's desk.

L, thumb at his lips, stared intently at the pieces in front of him. "I thankyou for your support, Mogi, but it seems your confidence may be misplaced." He reached forward and delicately lifted his remaining knight, moving it to another square.

Raito directed his scowl at him, sure the remark was intended as an insult, but it disappeared quickly when he looked at the board. His expression was incredulous and his hand shaking as he moved to lift his bishop.

Confused by this sudden change, Matsuda watched with curiosity as his friend very slowly and deliberately placed his piece in front of L's king. Raito could not move his eyes away from it, his face horrified. "…Raito?"

His voice very soft and weak, he spoke finally. "Ch…checkmate."

The youth jumped up suddenly, sending the board and the chess pieces crashing to the ground. Raito practically dived at the detective, putting his hand on his forehead and shouting at him worriedly. "L?! Are you okay? Sick? Malnourished? You haven't eaten any sweets in a while, right?!"

Yagami-san and Mogi were startled by this and rushed to L's side. "What has happened, son?!" Yagami-san asked anxiously.

"I think we need to send him to a hospital!"

"He's unwell? Sugar-deprived, maybe?"

"I don't know, we should send for Watari right away!"

Matsuda watched dazedly as his companions went insane. Mogi hurried to fetch some water, the chief had grabbed the nearest phone and appeared to be demanding emergency services, and Raito was clutching L's shoulders tightly and practically shaking him, telling him to pull through. As far as he could tell the detective was fine, maybe he had missed something?

"…now as far as I can tell, we need a muffler, some cough syrup and some sugar cubes. And some strawberries, that's always a good idea." Raito was giving orders to the others seriously, and Matsuda noticed that he himself never stepped more than a meter away from L.

The patient at the middle of it all was still sitting in his chair, his knees at his chin and an amused smile on his face, his eyes following Raito. For once Matsuda understood what had happened, and he began to grin. It was quite funny, seeing his usually calm friend transform into a mother hen.

Raito's face was pale and his brow furrowed with worry. Having sent the others on various jobs, he knelt beside L's chair. It occurred to Matsuda that he'd been forgotten again and he pointed to himself. "And what should I do to help L, Raito?" he asked.

"Nothing, you're useless," Raito sighed wearily and proceeded to ignore him, instead turning to his rival. Seated this way their faces were almost at the same level, and he looked at L with a caring expression. Consumed by worry and without a second thought he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

" You're going to be okay, L. I'll make sure you get to a hospital and we'll fix whatever's wrong with you. You'll…you'll be okay." Raito rested his head on his shoulder and spoke to him quietly.

With surprise Matsuda realised that the youth was getting tearful. He sobbed loudly, tears flooding his own eyes, grateful to witness such a tender moment. Without moving away from L Raito quite easily threw a chess piece at him.

"We'll get you help as soon as we can, L," he continued as if nothing had happened.

In his friend's comforting arms L smiled brightly. "That won't be necessary."

Raito pulled away slightly to look at him. "Huh?"

"I'm not sick, Raito. Quite healthy, in fact."

The youth's face changed instantly from stressed to jubilant. "Wah, that's so gre-" he stopped mid-sentence, it all suddenly sinking in. Raito stared at L.

L stared back at him, a smile on his face.

Matsuda watched with amazement as Raito's face slowly blushed a deep crimson. "Ah! So cute…" In his surprise he went to lean back against a nearby table and somehow managed to fall over one of the stray chess pieces. The clumsy man fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Raito rolled his eyes and pulled away from L, rising to stand next to him. His expression became quickly composed, but his cheeks were still flushed. He closed his eyes uneasily, no doubt realizing how much he'd given away.

At some point Watari had made his entrance and was now silently picking up the scattered pieces. On the floor Matsuda weakly reached out a hand to him for help, which he paid no attention.

"So that was..." Raito spoke in a detached tone.

"It would seem that way, yes." L replied.

"And you did it…"

"Intentionally. Yes, of course."

Raito folded his arms uncomfortably and was silent, thinking over this. After a moment he spoke again. "But…why would you do that?"

L turned his head to look up at him. "In all the games of chess we have played, Raito has never won once. I had seen your losing face – disappointed, annoyed – many times before. This time I merely wished to see what you would look like if you won."

"Awww…" came Matsuda's voice from behind the table where he had fallen. Raito threw another chess piece at him, and then apologised to Watari with a polite bow of his head.

"And did my winning face disappoint?" Raito asked, feigning indifference.

His friend inspected him for a moment. "You were not happy or smug as I would have once expected. Instead you worried about my physical condition. That shows you are a good person, Raito." He answered seriously.

The youth did not answer or return his gaze, but the blush on his face deepened visibly. The corners of L's mouth curved upwards as he watched him. He beckoned for him to lean in closer, and Raito obeyed reluctantly.

"In the past," L told him with a slightly mischievous smile. "It has always been the case that the winner is granted one request of the loser. Do you have any requests, Raito?"

Just when he thought he couldn't turn any redder, Raito blushed more deeply. With an uncharacteristic expression of naiveté, he leaned down slowly and their lips touched gently.

Even when the door crashed open and Mogi fell over Matsuda with audible surprise, they did not pull away.

--

**AN: Is it just me, or is Matsuda getting stupider in my fanfictions?? When I was writing this story, I kept thinking to myself 'wow, he's a bit of a perv'. Of the cast of characters I use - Misa, Mogi, Yagami-san, Raito, L, Watari and Matsuda - he's definitely the easiest to write, which is probably why he always appears in them. :)**


End file.
